Roar
by AU Pripper
Summary: Those who break, will ROAR and rise to the top. And you won't ever be able to break them again. There will different pairings in here.
1. Chapter 1

Tux walked through the park silently. He didn't make a sound, didn't lift his gaze from the ground.

The moon was a new moon, so no moonlight tonight. So fitting, he had no faith inside him as well.

Tux moved the solid bowl out of the way. He slowly went down, he closed it again before going all the way. He slowly went toward the stairs, they have been craved in because there wasn't enough room upstairs.

More rooms had been craved in downstairs, so the kids could have their own rooms.

He went into his room and shut the door. Tux climbed into his bed and crawled under the covers. He felt like a rag doll. The comfort of the soft blanket lulled him to sleep. Tomorrow would be a day indeed.

/

"Krystal, don't bother checking. Its not like Tux is magically going to be there..." Ninja remarked with a roll of her eyes.

The young mage ignored her best friend and entered Tux's room. She nearly squealed with excitement. There was a lump under the blanket. "TUXY! YOU'RE BACK!" There was a groan but her brother didn't come out. Krystal narrowed her eyes then pushed the blanket off. "Come on Tuxy! Don't ignore me! Where have you been? Uncle Skippy was sorry he sent such a trouble maker on recon."

'Oh sure, he's sorry because I'm a troublemaker but not sorry for what recon caused for me? Jerk.' Tux thought bitterly.

"Come on Tux! Skippy might get mad if you sleep in too much."

"He can screw himself for all I care..." Tux mumbled into his blanket.

"I can't hear you...Just get up soon. Okay Tuxy?" Krystal ran out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tux! Tux! Tux!"

"Ugh, what-" He sat up only to get a water balloon to his face. The water dripped down is face, dripping on some old wounds, he clenched his beak shut.

"Oh don't look so sour! I always bomb you with water!" Nami laughed with a smirk.

Tux wanted to wipe that sly smile off her beak. But, he didn't.

"What do you want?" He asked in a snappy way. He just wanted his sister to leave.

"Don't play dumb, you know everyone agreed to have all of us trained. So get off your behind!" Nami rushed out of the room.

Tux grumbled irritated. But climbed out of the comforting bed. And grumpily trudged upstairs.

/

Ninja lashed her flipper forward, Tux dogged out of the way. If he knew that the fighting sessions were up today, he would've pretended to be sick.

"Tux, quit with the defense and use offense!" Ninja shouted. He gave her a look as if she was insane, Ninja rolled her eyes. While he was distracted, she lashed at him again. Tux jumped over her, he was about to turn around when Ninja kicked him in the back.

_"Gentlemen this is what happens when naughty boys try to run away."_ He heard the voice echo in his mind, and he could practically feel the whips on his back. Tux held in the pained noise and whipped around, to shove Ninja hard.

The penguin had not expected this and stumbled backwards, she almost fell in the water but Herb and Krystal rushed from the sidelines and pulled her forward. Tux had disappeared.

"Jerk." Ninja growled.

/

Tux trembled under his covers. He just wanted to stay here, forever.

**REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

On Monday, of course he should of expected he would have to go to that unique school that his Mother found. He kept looking around just in case HE was nearby.

Tux walked through the halls, ignoring a certain voice. "TUXXY!"

Blaze was surprised that Tux simply kept walking. She caught up to him. "Hey Tux! Are you sick?"

"...You could say that." His voice sounded a little off.

Blaze smiled slightly, "Well, you sound like you could use a hug." She wrapped her flippers around him. He was silent. He just stared at the mage hugging him. "Did you get captured by a band of penguins?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, Dad says they are looking for information on a penguin called Skipper."

"...Well then, they got what they wanted." He leaned into the hug, wrapping his flippers around the other.

"What?" Blaze asked, clearly confused.

"...I told them."

Her amber eyes widened, "Y-You told them? Why?"

"...They did terrible things..."

All the sudden the tardy bell rang, making them jerk and bang foreheads. "OUCH!"

They rushed to class.

**I am thinking of making Blaze x Tux the pairing in this O.O But I don't know...**


	4. Chapter 4

They stared shocked, Tux had walked into the class with Blaze.

"I think he's going insane." Ninja whispered to Krystal.

The small mage shrugged slowly. She felt her heart break a little when they had both came in. She was scared what would happen if they got closer. Krystal shook her head. _'Don't be selfish!'_ She scolded herself.

/

"Well see you Blaze..." Tux mumbled quietly.

He had been feeling awkward with everyone staring at him weird. Blaze giggled then kissed his cheek. His face flushed and he ran off. Krystal was watching from a distance with puffed up cheeks. She was glaring.

"Uh, Kry? What's with the face?" Ninja asked with a laugh.

"**WHY** is Tux letting Blaze kiss his cheek?!" Krystal snapped.

"I think you're just jealous." Nami said, passing Krystal.

"I am not! I just think Tux is acting weird!"

"Whatever you say." Ninja giggled.

/

Tux nearly jumped off his bed when someone opened the door.

"Hey Tux, good day at school?" He turned to see his mother. "Uh, yeah."

SP looked at her wings. They were twitching. They usually did that when someone was feeling pain, after all she is the master mage of Pain.

"Tux mage mystic, are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh-huh." He lied.

"I'm on to you." She flew out.

"I am now scared..VERY scared." Tux shivered.


	5. Chapter 5

"MOM! MOM!" Tux stopped shouting and noticed the main room had no one in it. "Um, what?" Where was everyone? He groaned. "They couldn't have disappeared into thin air."

'No, but there is a another way you idiot.'

Tux paused. Did he just insult himself.

'NO! Oh my gosh you're so stupid!'

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING THROUGH MY MIND ANGEL!" Tux shouted, freaked out.

'Because I'm not physically there, MORON!'

"WHERE ARE YOU THEN! Not that I actually care."

'In some building in the city.'

"Um...Should I care?"

'Considering that Red and his minions took everyone in the HQ, yes you should.'

"WHAT?!" Tux snapped his flipper. But he didn't teleport where Red was. He landed in snow in front of a tall steel building. He didn't even knock, he grabbed the knob and rushed in.

"DOES ANYONE KNOCK ANYMORE!" An irritated voice shouted from a room.

"No." A flat voice rang out.

A small penguin trudged out annoyed. He stared at Tux. "Tux? Where are your parents?"

"Um, well...Captured?"

A mage with black fur and wings went next to the penguin. "Captured? By who?"

"Well, by a tall penguin who has red eyes-"

"You mean Red?"

"Uh yeah."

The small penguin scratched his beak. "So Blaze wasn't going crazy after all."

The mage glared at him. "You thought your own daughter was lying?"

He glared back, "She stalks a half mage, my statement stands."

Tux cleared his throat. "I think the whole HQ was taken." He shook his head, "The people in the HQ, NOT the actual HQ."

"EVERYONE?" The small penguin slapped his forehead. "WHAT was going through your mind?"

He trudged to a computer in the room.

The mage wrapped a wing around Tux. "Don't mind Blue, he hasn't been sleeping."

Tux rolled his eyes, "As always."

Blaze skipped into the room, she saw Tux. "Oh! Hi Tux!"

"Uh, yeah. Hi. Everyone is gone."

"WHATTT?"

"No they're not." They turned to see Blue working on the computer. "They're still in New York." Tux gave him a flat stare. "Oh, well yeah...I guess they're missing from the zoo in general."

The mage sighed, shaking her head.

"Are we going to be able to save them?" Tux asked.

"Are you kidding? Its starting to hail outside." Blue scoffed.

Tux ran up to a window. Would Red do them any harm? He hoped not.

/

"Will you let us go already?!" Ninja shouted, waving her flippers around. She was chained upside down at the moment.

"Nah." Red pressed a button.

The chain went down into the water. "AHHH! WATERRR! GHAA!"

"Leave ninja alone!" Krystal shouted, trying to run at Red but Herb was holding her back. "Krystal don't be stupid! If Tux couldn't beat him, HOW CAN WE?!"

Red pushed the button, Ninja was brought out of the water with her sputtering out water. "Monster." She stated, glaring.

"That's right." Red smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Herb paced, "Did you try to contact Tux?"

"I tried, but I suddenly couldn't talk to him anymore."

Krystal tapped her flippers. "Why were we separated from our parents though?"

"Most likely so they can't them when they get to us." Nick replied flatly.

Krystal hid behind Ninja whimpering.

The penguin glared, "Don't scare her Nick!"

"Sorry?"

/

SP spread her wings out threateningly, "What do you want Red?"

"Revenge."

Skipper scoffed, "OBVIOUSLY."

"But why...?" Private squeaked from behind SP.

The mage rolled her eyes. "Private, seriously. You're not eight!"

"I have my reasons." Red grabbed a whip with his evil smirk. "Now, who wants to go first."

Cowtails squealed and clinged to Kowalski. "I'M seriously freaked out here."

"Same here...HE'S INSANE!"

"Uh..DUH!"

SP sighed, shaking her head. Red lashed the whip at Cowtails but SP used her magic to rip it from his grip and threw it aside.

"Stubborn aren't you SP." The mage unleashed her claws and flung herself at him, she hit him in the face with her wings. Red grunted, grabbing his face. He growled then tackled SP, he grabbed her wings and bent them at sickening angles. She screeched in pain. Private tried to shove Red off his wife but two minions held him back.

"Let me go!"

After a while of beatings, they left.

SP stared at Kowalski with a expressionless stare. "Options Kowalski?"

"...I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE SOME!"

"Grrreat." Skipper remarked, rolling his eyes.

/

"Face it Red, there's more of us, you won't break us that easy!" Herb snapped from the table he was bounded up to. "

I don't want to break anyone." Red slowly dug a blade into the short penguin's stomach.

Herb arched in pain, making it worse. "S-STOP IT!"

"No thanks." Red made more deep cuts on his stomach. Tears formed in Herb's green eyes. Everyone had chains around their feet which kept them near the wall. Forcing them to watch Herb wince in pain.

Krystal cried and tried to cover her eyes but Ken made her look. "Look you brat!"

"Don't talk to her that way!" Ninja shouted.

Ken glared then slapped her.

Herb was trembling, "Stop..."

"Leave him alone!" Ninja snapped.

Red glared, pointing the blade at her. "SHUT UP! Or I'll drown you!" Ninja went quiet. Red got out some alcohol and poured it on Herb's wounds. He screamed bloody murder, making Krystal cry harder.


	7. Chapter 7

Blue zipped up his bag.

"Are we ready to go now?" Blaze whined.

"Why are you so impatient Blaze?"

Tux and a fluffy penguin were waiting by the doorway.

"Was Icicle gone too?"

"YES, your boyfriend was gone."

He flushed, glaring at Tux. "He isn't my boyfriend!"

"...**YET**." Tux laughed.

"VERY funny."

"Boys quit with the chatter, we need to make our journey to Red's place." The mage reminded them.

"Sorry mom." The fluffy penguin remarked. Blaze turned into her mage form and flew out the door with her mother. The others just walked out. Tux mentally took a deep back was risky, but his family didn't deserve to go through that torture.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_  
The only sound that could be heard was the flapping of wings.

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_  
_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_  
He looked up at the sky, even though there wasn't much to see.

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_  
_I let you push me past the breaking point_  
Tux wanted to run away, he didn't want to go back THERE. But, he knew he had to.

_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_  
His light blue eyes narrowed.

_You held me down, but I got up_  
"Ami and Blaze you might want to walk from here." Blue called up. They landed and climbed across the rocks.

_Already brushing off the dust_  
_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
Frost glanced at Tux and smiled. He was starting to look like his old self again.

_You held me down, but I got up_  
_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
_I see it all, I see it now_  
_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a survivor and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a survivor and you're gonna hear me roar_  
"Okay we can stop here. Tux can you teleport everyone there?" Tux didn't even hesitate, he snapped his flipper. The building was now in front of them. Tux shot his dark power at the door, knocking it down. They rushed in.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar_

Blue stopped to hear a shrill scream. But Tux ran toward the sound glaring.

"TUX! Where are you going!" Blaze shouted.

"THAT WAS MY SISTAH!" He shot back.

'Which sister?' Blaze thought, flying after the small penguin.

Tux knocked that door down. Red was kicking and punching Krystal, nobody was strong enough to help her. Tux growled, his eyes glowed red. He let a powerful burst of magic shoot at Red. He screamed was he was flung backwards.

Krystal beamed when she saw her brother. "Tuxy!"

"Didn't you learn anything from last time Tux MYSTIC?" Red spat despite the fact he was just blasted.

Tux glared. "You can hurt me all you want, but when you mess with my family...**YOU JUST CROSSED** the line." Red's minions surrounded him, they got blasted away when Tux stamped his foot down, sending out blasts of magic.

/

Blue raced into a room with Ami.

"Blue?" SP asked surprised.

"Tux told us." Blue said, answering the question on the mage's face.

"Building will now self destruct." A robotic voice rang out from some speakers.

"And TUX STILL manages a way to mess this rescue up." Blue sighed.

Ami used a healing spell on everyone. "We got to go now!"

"How do we know we can trust them?" Amber asked. (I so forgot about this character.)

"Because you will die if you don't" Blue stated dryly.

"Right..."

/

"TUX!" Ninja groaned.

He had made Red and the minions hit the self destruct button.

"Sorry..." Tux picked up Krystal, "Blaze, everyone is too weak to get out of here. Can you carry two people?"

"Uh-huh." She hoisted Herb and Nami on her back.

"Is it possible that we'll fall?" Nami questioned.

"As long as you hold on."

SP ran in with the others. "Is everyone okay?"

"I don't know, but they can't move themselves." Tux replied.

SP grabbed Nick and Icicle while Skipper got Ninja. Kowalski picked up Angel.

"Okay **NOW LETS GET OUT OF HERE!**" Ami screamed.

So that's what they did.

"3...2...1."

"**AGAIN! AGAIN!**"

"Sorry Rico, but a building can only self destruct once." Skipper said rolling his eyes.

"Aww man!"


	8. The final Chapter

Blue rolled his eyes. "To be honest, I never had these many patients before."

Frost smiled, bandaging Icicle's wounds. "That's why I'm helping Dad." Icicle nudged Frost gently. "What?" Frost asked, not looking at the older. Icicle nudged him again. Frost sighed, looking up. "What Icicle?"

With a blank look, Icicle grabbed his flipper and pulled him into his lap. Frost looked at his Dad blushing, but Blue was tending to Krystal at the moment. Frost sighed but just simply continued to wrap Icicle's wounds up. Icicle grumbled. After he was done, Frost tried to get down but Icicle held him tightly. Frost pouted and grumbled. He looked at Tux for help but the half mage just laughed and winked. Blaze winced at Tux's cuts and stuff as she took his bandages off.

"Ugh..They really did get you badly."

"Uh-huh."

"...How are you so calm about this?"

"Well, its oveah now isn't it?"

"True..."

/

Frost huffed. "Can I get down NOW?"

"Hmmm...Nah."

Suddenly Frost was scooped up and put on the floor.

Blue raised his brow at the two. "I hate to break up whatever you were doing but we got to go now Frost."

"I didn't even do anything Dad!" Frost whined


End file.
